Nightmare At Springwood High
by KatPartridge
Summary: DREAM WARRIORS PRE-QUEL. Has all the dream warriors, a year before they are submitted into Westin Hills. Is much cooler than it sounds.
1. To Start It Off

**Springwood High school, 1986**

"I GOT _UNDER LOCK AND KEY_!!!!!!!" Taryn White screamed, entering school, wearing a Dokken shirt, skinny jeans, lots of mascara, and holding up the newest Dokken cassette, and a boom box in the other hand, which was blaring the new Dokken album.

"I GOT _MASTER OF PUPPETS_!!!!!!!!" Kat Ulrich screamed, Kat was wearing an outfit very similar to Taryn's but Kat was wearing a Metallica shirt instead of a Dokken one.

Kat and Taryn were best friends. The both loved the same music, and they understood each other about everything. People called them freaks because they were the only head bangers, but Taryn and Kat didn't mind.

"So what time did you get up to get that Dokken album, and did you pick up my copy?" Kat asked Taryn.

"Got to the store at 6:30 AM, then I ran to school. Oh and here ya go, and now I expect my Metallica album." Taryn said, tossing a wrapped up Dokken cassette to Kat.

The new Metallica album and new Dokken album were relased on the same day.

Kat reached into her bag and threw a Metallica cassette to Taryn, who put it in her bag.

Taryn took out her Dokken cassette and put it back in her bag when the bell for home room rang, Mr. Snarpe would kill her if he hears any heavy metal.

"Taryn, I need to talk to you about your last test." Mr. Snarpe, who was also her Socail Studies teacher said.

"Yeah." Taryn said.

"Yeah, Taryn, Don Dokken is not the most influential person in the world, and your last name is not Dokken." Mr. Snarpe said, handing Taryn her test.

"The question said who was arguably the most influential person in the world, and I put down Don Dokken, you can't mark me wrong for that, you know the principal is on my good side." Taryn said.

"Okay, than, why did you forget your own last name?"

"Because I was thinking something else." Taryn said, she hated Mr. Snarpe.

"Your on thin ice MRS. WHITE!" Mr. Snarpe screamed.

Taryn just rolled her eyes, and sat back down.

**Lunchroom**

Taryn sat down, opened a bag of potato chips and a can of Wild Cherry Pepsi, and talked with Kat who was eating the same lunch Taryn was eating.

Then Taryn and Kat saw Kirsten Parker walk over.

"Hey, nice shirt Taryn and Kat." Kirsten said.

"What ya want blondie?" Kat asked.

"You guys like Dokken?" Kirsten asked.

Taryn and Kat knew full well that Kirsten wasn't a metal head.

"Uh do you even know one song by them?" Taryn asked.

"Uh, Metal Health?"

Kat and Taryn both laughed hysterically.

"That's Quiet Riot you dumb bitch!" Kat said.

"Oh. Well Round And Round?" Kirsten asked.

"THAT'S RATT!" Taryn said.

"Oh." Kirsten said, looking embarrassed, and running away.

"What's up with her?" Kat asked.

"I haven't a friggen clue!" Taryn said.

"She's like a Slinky toy. Useless, but fun to push off things." Kat said, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

"Yeah. She's not Rokken with Dokken, nor will she ever will." Taryn said, sounding very smart.

"Taryn, were not in English class anymore, stop talking like you are!" Kat said, playfully hitting Taryn over the head.

"You wanna come over to my house after school?" Taryn asked, changing the subject.

"Sure!" Kat said. She loved going over to Taryn's house. It wasn't the biggest place, it was actually a small three bedroom apartment, but Mr. and Mrs. White were the nicest people ever.

Taryn's dad, Jack White, was the police chief for the Springwood Police Department, and head of the D.A.R.E. drug education program.

Taryn's mom, Anna White, made a living selling Mary Kay cosmetics. And was an amazing housewife and loved her two daughters, Taryn and Taryn's little sister Maddie.

**Taryn's place.... AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey honey." Mrs. White said, as Taryn and Kat walked in.

"Hey ma." Taryn said.

"Hey Mrs. White" Kat said.

"Hello Kat! Nice too see you! You get that new Metallica album? I know Taryn was at the record store bright and early to get the new Dokken album." Mrs. White said.

"Yeah I did! I also got the new Dokken one." Kat said.

"Ah, well I let you girls be." Mrs. White said.

So Taryn and Kat ran to Taryn's room, which was more like a shrine to Don Dokken.

Taryn took out the boom box and set it in a corner, put the Metallica cassette in, turned up the volume, and hung out with Kat.

"Don Dokken is hotter than James Hetfield." Taryn said.

Taryn had the biggest crush on Don Dokken, and Kat had the biggest on James Hetfield.

"IS NOT! LOOK AT JAMES! LOOK AT DON!" Kat yelled, throwing a picture of Metallica to Taryn, and then she pointed to the many pictures of Don Dokken.

"Don is so hot." Taryn said.

"Yeah, okay." Kat said.

"I'm gonna marry Don Dokken some day." Taryn said.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win the Mega Millions."

"Hey you never know!" Taryn laughed.

"Taryn." Kat said.

"What?"

"Uh huge Don Dokken poster about to fall on your head." Kat said, pointing to the huge poster of Don Dokken witch was falling over.

Taryn got up, and immedatly put the poster back up on the wall.

Then Taryn just gt a feeling, feeling like something happened, or going to happen.

"Taryn, you face looks like, really pale." Kat said.

"Something is gonna happen. " Taryn said, looking scared, then she hugged her best friend.

"Taryn, I think I should go home now, my mom's gonna have a cow if she finds out i'm not home by 5, call me if anything major happens." Kat said, walking out of Taryn's room, leaving Taryn by herself.


	2. Bad things happened

It was 6:30 PM, Taryn's dad was supposed to pick up her little sister, and be home by now. But Taryn didn't fret it too much, she just thought he was caught up in some traffic jam or he had to stop at the Hess and get gas.

So she turned on the radio to 103.5FM- Metal Rocks. The metal station.

"BE THE 6TH CALLER, AND YOU ARE THE WINNER OF OUR ROKKEN WITH DOKKEN SWEEPSTAKES! THE BAND WILL PICK YA UP AT YOUR HOUSE, TAKE YOU TO DINNER, THE CONCERT, AFTER PARTY AND BACK HOME! CALL NOW! AND YOU CAN BRING ONE AWESOME FRIEND!" The DJ yelled. Taryn ran to the phone and called.

"Hello?" Taryn said.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON THE ROKKEN WITH DOKKEN SWEEPSTAKES! Your name sweetie?" The DJ asked.

"TARYN WHITE!" Taryn screamed, she was over joyed.

"OKAY! Dokken will pick you up next week, at 3:00. Address please?"

"1413 ELM STREET!" Taryn yelled.

"Okay, thank you Taryn!"

"MOM! MOM! I WON THE RADIO CONTEST! I'M GONNA HANG WITH DOKKEN!" Taryn screamed, and jumped around.

"Does that mean you will stop roaming around the house complaining about not being married to Don Dokken?" Taryn's mom asked.

"Maybe." Taryn said, jumping around.

"Calm down Taryn."

"Okay." Taryn said, going to her room.

It was now 8:00, her dad and sister were still not home.

"Ma, where's dad and Maddie?" Taryn asked, getting worried.

"I don't know sweetie." Then a breaking news report came on.

"We have breaking news about a shooting that killed a police cheif. The police has been identified as Jack White. He was driving his young daughter back from day care, where he got shot, and the young girl kidnapped. We'll have more at eleven."

"FUCK!" Taryn yelled, running outside.

She ran to Kat's house.

"Is, is K-kat h-hom-me?" Taryn asked Kat's dad.

Then Kat ran to the door.

"I'm so sorry. I know, it's all over the news." Kat said, hugging Taryn.

"You wanna go down to the park?" Taryn asked, she just needed to talk.

"Yeah." And they both walked to the Elm Street Playground, which was empty at this time.

"Why the hell did this happen to me?" Taryn asked, looking down at her Dokken shirt, that her father bought her for Christmas.

"It's not your fault Taryn!"

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, I don't."

"Who does?" Taryn asked.

"On the positive side, I heard you won that Dokken contest." Kat said, trying to cheer Taryn up a bit.

"OH YEAH!" Taryn said, happily.

"Who's going with ya?"

"You really needa ask? You are you silly bitch!" Taryn said.

"AWESOME!" Kat said.

"I know, you know what I better get home." Taryn said.

"Okay, but call me if you need to talk!" Kat said.

Taryn walked home, feeling emotions of anger and sadness.

Did she wanna slam someone against a wall, or just cry?

She walked home, slowly, not really caring about a thing in the world.

"Honey, are you okay?" Taryn's mom asked.

"Yeah, sure. Are you?" Taryn asked, embracing her mom in a hug.

"Taryn, I understand if you wanna skip school tomorrow. It's up to you." Mrs. White said.

"No, I need to talk to some friends, I can't skip." Taryn said.

"Okay, well I'll see you in the morning." And off to bed Mrs. White went.

Taryn walked to her room and slept.

**Taryn's Dream**

"I love you Don. I really do, wait who is that? That girl? ARE YOU DUMPING ME? NO PLEASE DON'T DON!" A punk rocker Taryn yelled, as she saw Don Dokken walk away with a woman in a pink dress.

The punk Taryn walked down the alley way, tears in her eyes, then she saw a man with a gun. The man approached a police car, broke the glass window and shot the man inside. The man inside was her father.

Then the man, identity concealed by the night, took her little sister, and slammed her into his blue Ford pickup.

Taryn ran after him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery killer.

"COME BACK HERE MOTHER FUCKER!" Taryn screamed, while chasing after the truck, witch only went faster.

She saw that the man was wearing a striped sweater, Taryn couldn't see the colors, because of the darkness.

"COME BACK HERE!" Taryn screamed, once again, running up to the truck, witch was stopped at a red light.

Taryn tried to see the man, but she woke up before she could actually look at him.

**7:35 AM, Springwood High**

"I'm so sorry Taryn." Jenifer Caulfield said, handing Taryn a copy of _Hit Parader_ that had Don Dokken on the cover. "Take it, it's just my way of sayin' I'm sorry." Jenifer said.

"Thanks!" Taryn said, hugging Jenifer. Jenifer has always been one of Taryn's friends.

"Taryn, I'm so sorry. I really am. I bet you haven't eaten. Here, I bought you a bagel with a sausage patty from Dunkin Dounuts, I know you like them." Will Stanton said, handing Taryn a Dunkin Dounuts bag, and a bottle of Pepsi and a straw.

"Thanks Will." Taryn said, hugging her best guy friend, Will Stanton.

Taryn was amazed on how all these people were being so nice to her.

"I love how you are wearing that Dokken shirt with those red leggings. You look amazing Taryn." Hailey Henry, the most popular girl, said to Taryn. Taryn took that as her way of saying sorry.

Even tho Taryn did look like the ultimate headbanger. The Dokken shirt she was wearing was long and black and said "Dokken" in red glitter, and the ultra shine spandex were a great tough, and the Converse brought it all together.

"Thanks." Taryn said. Hailey smiled and nodded her head, and walked away.

The teachers were even more sympathetic. But Taryn had to find out who did this. She was so close too. She knew it was the man in her dreams, she really did.


	3. Shoot 'Em Up

**Taryn's dream**

A punk Taryn ran up to all the Ford trucks in Springwood in hopes to find that mystery man who killed her father, and quite possibly her sister.

She knew the basics of that man: Striped sweater, and a fedora hat.

But then she thought: _A lot of people wear fedoras and sweaters, and a lot of men drive Ford trucks._

But Taryn was going to find out who did it. She didn't mind that her sister was gone. Her sister was a bitch. But she loved her father, and had to find out who the killer was.

**6:35 AM Saturday morning- Taryn's bedroom**

Taryn awoke to the beep of her alarm clock.

She knew she couldn't take it anymore. Not at all.

She picked up the telephone, and called Kat.

"Hey, ya up?" Taryn asked through the receiver.

"HELL YEAH!" Kat yelled, Taryn heard Iron Maiden blaring in the background.

"Hey, meet me down by the arena." Taryn said.

"Okay. I'll see ya soon." Kat said, hanging up the phone.

Taryn slipped on a pair of skinny jeans that were on the floor and a Metallica shirt that was also on the floor. She ran a brush through her hair and applied some eyeliner, put on some flip flops and ran out the door.

Taryn had to get out of there, just for a few hours, at least.

**Springwood Arena- 7:15 AM**

"Hey." Kat said, wearing a long sleeved Dokken shirt, ripped spandex pants and flip flops.

"Hey. Dammit, I didn't know it was raining." Taryn said, back against the arena.

"Yeah, oh well fuck it man." Kat said.

"I wanna rebel." Taryn said.

"Yeah, well do it. Break the fuckin chains man!" Kat yelled. Taryn knew she either took up drugs, or was hyped up on soda.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Taryn asked, pulling up the sleeves of Kat's Dokken shirt.

"KAT! DID YOU SHOOT UP?" Taryn asked.

"Huh? Oh." Kat said, pulling the sleeves down.

"YOU FUCKIN SHOT UP MAN!" Taryn yelled.

"Look, A lot of shits been goin on, okay my ma and brother got killed by some guy in a sweater and a fuckin fedora hat!" Kat said.

"Did he drive a Ford?" Taryn asked.

"I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW! LOOK I SAW HIM IN MY DREAMS! I KNEW HE KILLED THEM!" Kat said.

"Well, can uh I uh shoot up with you?" Taryn asked.

"Sure!" Kat said, and out of Kat's tote bag, she pulled out heroin and needles.

"Where ya get this?" Taryn asked, amazed that Kat of all people would become a junkie.

"I know people." Kat said, showing Taryn how.

Taryn couldn't believe she was doing this, she knew how her father was against drugs.

But then, it was her life, and it couldn't get more messed up.

"So uh, yeah, can't wait till Monday. DOKKKEEEENNNN!" Taryn said, excited.

"Yeah me too." Kat said, trying to think of something to add, but nothing came.

"Damn, how much could it rain?" Taryn asked, seeing the rain come down heavily.

"I don't know Taryn, I really don't know. Wow, it's rainy." Kat said, looking down the street.

"Hey, what if we get caught?" Taryn said, still in touch with reality, just a little.

"Say we uh fuckin stabbed our selves with pens! Yeah pens!" Kat said, stabbing her arm with a pen.

"You don't exactly look clean Kat." Taryn said, looking at her best friend.

"Neither do you Taryn!" Kat retorted back.

Then they just laughed.

"Sooo, how are we uh gonna hide this?" Taryn asked, wishing she had on a long sleeved shirt like Kat's.

Actually, Taryn did have a long sleeve Dokken shirt, somewhere, she just didn't know where. It was probably in her closet, or still in the laundry basket, or maybe shoved behind something in her dresser.

"Uh, this is gonna help me." Kat said, tugging on her sleeves.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? SHORT SLEEVE SHIRT!" Taryn yelled, mad at her self for grabbing that Metallica shirt.

"Come to my place later, and uh I'll let u borrow a jacket." Kat said, trying to piece the words together.

"Damn, your high." Taryn said.

"Shut up man!" Kat laughed.

"Your a bitch!" Taryn joked.

"Shit, man, look cops! RUUUUNNNNN!" Kat said, picking up her tote, grabbing Taryn by the arm, and ran into he nearest convenient store, which was a Cumberland Farms.

"Kat, we have to buy something." Taryn said, hoping that no one would see that they were junkies.

"I'M FRESH OUTTA MONEY, LOOK MAN! I SPENT IT ALL ON HEROIN!" Kat screamed, causing the attention of the whole store.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAT! DAMN IT! IT'S NOT MY FUCKIN FAULT THAT YOU WASTE ALL YOUR MONEY ON DRUGS!" Taryn yelled, hoping that the store would believe that Kat was the only junkie.

"Damn Taryn, look, now you got the whole store looking at us." Kat said, trying to blame it on Taryn.

"You know what? I have money, I'm gonna buy this." Taryn said, waving a Mountain Dew in front of Kat.

"HAVE YOUR DAMN MOUNTAIN DEW!" Kat screamed.

"What's her problem?" Taryn heard a woman in her 20's ask.

"She's a fuckin junkie." Taryn said.

"LIKE YOUR NOT MISS DOKKEN!" Kat screamed.

Taryn just flipped her best friend off. She didn't mind being called "Miss. Dokken" but she knew Kat was going crazy right now.

The heroin didn't have that affect on Taryn, it just made her a little out of it, and gave her a feeling as if she could do any thing, but she hated being light headed, but then again, if she got ran over by a car, it wouldn't hurt!

"Hello, how are you today?" The lady at the check out counter asked, as Taryn brought up her Mountain Dew, and paid for it.

"COME ON KAT!" Taryn yelled, hoping to get out of Cumberland Farms as soon as possible.

"That was fun!" Kat said, as they walked around town.

"This is fun." Taryn said, shoving Kat against a fence.

"It is!" Kat said, shoving Taryn aganist the fence, Taryn laughed, she liked not feeling pain.


	4. Were puttin them UNDER LOCK AND KEY

**MONDAY- 3:30 PM, OUTSIDE TARYN'S HOUSE.**

Kat was standing next to Taryn, waiting for there favorite band to pick them up. There parents had already taken pictures.

Kat was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black Converse High Tops and a Dokken _Tooth And Nail_ tee shirt. And of course lots of eyeliner and blue eye shadow, and her leather spike bracelet.

Taryn was all glammed up for the event, she was wearing black eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, super shock volume mascara, black high shine spandex pants, hot pink platform sandals (what some would call "sexy shoes") and her black Dokken tank top that was like a dress on her, and said "Dokken Is Rokken" in hot pink glitter.

"Do I look okay?" Taryn asked.

"Yeah! What about me? Do I look metal?" Kat asked, fixing her hair.

"Oh yeah! Awesome! OH MY GOD, LOOK!" Taryn said, pointing to a limo that was coming up to her house.

Both girls squealed with joy.

Then Taryn's mom and Kat's dad came out, wanting to take pictures of them with the band.

"I'm guessing, your Taryn." Don Dokken said, pointing to Taryn.

"YES!" Taryn screamed with joy.

"Ma! Take a picture!" Taryn said, hugging Don.

And so Taryn's mom took a picture, she took quite a bit of pictures, knowing that this would be something Taryn would love too look back on.

Taryn, Kat and the guys in Dokken ate at a seafood place, that was amazing. The crab feel apart in an instant.

Then after the dinner, they headed out to the arena, which was getting fuller by the minute, it was a sold out show.

Don put V.I.P. All Access passes around Kat's and Taryn's neck, lead them in the front row, and well they all had a good time.

Then they had the after party, which rocked just as hard.

After the party, Don and the rest of Dokken loaded Kat and Taryn up will all the merchandise that didn't get sold.

The girls had TONS of shirts and hoodies, and lots of just a bout everything.

"Here, take this." Kat said, shoving Don a pile of bills.

"No." Don said, shoving another tee shirt at Kat.

"Dude! This is over 100 dollars of merch! TAKE IT!" Kat said, shoving the money to Don.

"No. Keep the money." He said.

"Well, George, will you take it?" Kat asked, handing the wad of bills to George Lynch.

"Really, Kat?" George asked, refusing the money.

"I'll have it." Taryn said, standing next to Don.

Taryn's been like a lost puppy to Don, she loved him.

And Don knew Taryn was the fan he played it cool, and been very patient and nice to Taryn.

"Why do you need the money Taryn?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, uh for a shirt?" Taryn said, looking down at the huge pile of shirts in her hand, and at the box at her feet holding all of Taryn's other merch.

"Oh yeah, like you need any more Dokken shit." Kat said, laughing.

"So are ya girls ready? It's 3 in the morning." Don said, looking at a clock.

"I guess." Taryn said, looking saddened.

"Cheer Up, Taryn." Don said, hugging his crazy fan girl.

"Okay It's just that tonight has been the stuff I only dreamed of." Taryn said to her hero.

"Well we'll be coming back next year, so don't worry." Don said, leading the girls into the limo.

After 15 minutes in the car, Kat said "Uh, Elm Street is the other way."

"Yeah, well your parents told ya to drop you two off somewhere." George said, reading a note that Taryn's mom and Kat's dad wrote.

"What does the note say?" Kat asked. She peeked at it, because she was sitting net to George.

Taryn was sitting next to Don.

The bassist and drummer for Dokken were sitting on the floor, drunk.

"What the hell man! We are not goin to Westin Hills!" Kat yelled.

"Well don't blame it on me. It was your dad's and Taryn's mom's fault. They think your junkies." George said.

"Fuck em." Taryn said.

Then the limo pulled up to Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital.

"No, Don, no!" Taryn begged.

"Sorry Taryn, it's for your best interest." Don said.

Taryn started to cry.

"Fine, if you girls want, we'll help you bring your stuff to your room and get ya registered." Don and George said, picking up Taryn's and Kat's boxes of concert merch.

"Yay!" Kat and Taryn said in unison.

And so Don and George walked Kat and Taryn up to the main office and got them all set up.

"Good Luck." Don said to Taryn and Kat. George did the same.

And then they left.

Kat and Taryn were sharing a room, which was good, because they were nervous, and a little scared.

"Dude, Taryn, it's like that Metallica song! Sanitarium!" Kat said, then she started to sing Metallica's song "Sanitarium."

"Hey why do ya think were even in here, I thought we did a good job covering it up." Taryn said, looking at her arms. Maybe she didn't do such a good job as she thought.

"I don't know. But the note George Lynch was holding was written by MY dad, and signed by MY dad and YOUR mom." Kat said.

"Damn it." Taryn said.

"Hey, look at this." Kat said, looking out a window.

"Uh, Kat you know that's just the highway." Taryn said.

"No, look." Kat said, pointing to a lighted billboard.

"Uh yeah, they want you to buy beer." Taryn said.

"Oh yeah, well I'm bored." Kat said.


	5. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Taryn and Kat were released from Westin Hills with in a week.

And everything seemed normal when they came home.

They went back too school, and all that happy stuff.

But Kat and Taryn have been both getting terrible nightmares.

But they tried not to dwell on those.

The just pretended like choosing what Dokken shirt (out of the hundreds they go at the concert) to wear to school.

Kat and Taryn wore there V.I.P. passes like trophies.

Taryn laid off the heroin for a bit, and so did Kat.

**Springwood High school**

"Nice shirt, Taryn." Kirsten said.

"Uh thanks. 85 dollars, and I'll sell ya one." Taryn said, knowing she had at least 10 more of the same shirt, and 10 more different styles of Dokken tour shirts just from the past tour.

"Nah thanks." Kirsten said.

"Well suit your self." Taryn said, walking into Kat, who was wearing the same shirt.

"Dude, out of all the shirts we got, we wore the same one?" Kat said, looking down at her black _Under Lock And Key_ tour shirt.

"Tried to sell Kirsten one for 85 bucks." Taryn said.

"What?"

"Yeah." Taryn said,

"Did she go with it?" Kat asked.

"Nah."

"Well okay." Kat said.

"'What's wrong, you seem sad." Taryn asked.

"Just really fucked up Taryn, really fucked up. I needa kick someones ass. HEY KRISTEN!" Kat yelled.

"Shit, man." Taryn said.

"Yeah?" Kristen asked.

Then Kat punched Kristen really hard in the face, giving her a bloody nose.

"Damn." Taryn said.

"What the hell?" Kristen asked, right before Kat shoved her against a locker.

The sad thing was, Kirsten didn't even try to fight back.

"LOOK, KAT WENT PSYCHO!" Taryn heard some guy say as Kat was beating the living daylights out of Kirsten.

"Taryn, what the hell is wrong with Kat?" Jenifer asked.

"She's just real fucked up. Maybe she's is P.." Taryn said.

"I never seen her that bad." Jenifer said.

"I know." Taryn replied.

"What did Kirsten even do?" Jenifer asked.

"Well, Kat said Kirsten called her a slut in gym today."

"Kirsten is just mad because Kat has boobs." Jenifer said.

"Yeah, but still, why is Kat going so crazy?" Taryn asked.

Still no teachers or school staff came. That was the problem with after school fights.

"Damn, how much can that girl hit the other one?"a senior, known as "Kincaid." asked Taryn.

"I really don't know dude." Taryn said, amazed that Kat was still using Kirsten as her punching bag, and even more amazed that Kirsten was letting Kat do this to her.

There was a huge crowd in the freshman hallway now.

"Damn, that chick in the Dokken shirt can fight." Joey Krusel, a sophomore said.

"Your tellin' me." Kincaid said. Taryn nodded in agreement.

"Ya know, she's really not like this. I'm guessing that Kat just had enough o Kristen's bull shit." Taryn said.

"Well yeah, yeah." Joey said, at a loss for words.

"Ya, know what, I'mma beat up Emily Hickey. Dumb senior bitch. I hope she gets HIV before she finishes college. Watch this." Taryn said, going after Emily Hickey, captain of the softball team, and little miss bossy pants.

The whole school knew that Taryn, the Dokken-obsessed freshman HATED little miss prissy Pris Emily Hickey. And what Taryn did proved it.

Kat was still beating Kristen up, while Taryn was going ape on Emily.

"Damn, girls in Dokken shirts can fight." Joey said.

"You know you want the girls." Kincaid teased.

"Yeah, the Blondie." Joey said, pointing to Kat.

"She's more psycho than Taryn." Kincaid warned.

"I like it." Joey said.

"Damn." Kincaid said, watching Taryn fight.

"No one ever fought Emily, or bad mouthed her. GO GIRL IN DOKKEN SHIRT!" Some senior guy yelled, cheering Taryn on.

"YOU DUMB, STUPID PRISSY BOSSY ASS BITCH! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL MAN! EAT SHIT MAN!" Taryn screamed in Emily's ear while smashing her face into the tile flooring.

"Damn, Taryn's lost it, AND ABOUT FUCKIN TIME TARYN! BEAT THE LIVIN SHIT OUTTA HER!" Jenifer cheered on.

"Oh my gawd, Taryn is beating Emmy up." a popular girl said, running to tell the principal.

"KAT ULRICH!" Taryn heard the principal yelled.

"Hell." Taryn heard Kat say.

"TARYN WHITE!" The principal yelled.

They were in deep trouble.

"Why did you beat up Kristen Parker?" The principal asked Kat.

"She called me a slut." Kat said.

"Okay, and Taryn why did you beat up Emily Hickey?"

"Because she is a spoiled little bitch, a fuckin dictator, and no one wants to here her fuckin' complainin' I had too much of it, I kept my anger and mouth shut for way to long!" Taryn yelled proudly.

"I'll let this go for now, but don't let it happen again, you only have 5 more days in the school year, try not to spend them in detention." The principal said, dismissing Kat and Taryn.

"Taryn, you did it. YOU FUCKIN BEAT UP EMILY HICKEY!" Jenifer yelled.

"And you beat up Kristen, I like it." Joey said to Kat.

Kat giggled.

Taryn rolled her eyes.

"Damn, I fucked up." Taryn said, knowing that she would be getting called names tomorrow.


	6. Lynch Solves it

"Kat, I heard of your little fight today." Kat's dad said.

"Okay?" Kat asked, not really caring.

"Why did you even beat up that Kristen girl? I thought you two were friends."

"Yeah, we were in second grade!" Kat said, walking up to her room.

**Kristen Parker's house**

Kristen sat up in her room. She deserved to get beaten up by Kat.

She did call Kat a slut.

She went into her bathroom and examined her bruises and scratches.

She had a huge red one on her cheek. And a huge blue bruise on her shoulder.

She just covered them up with some blush. She was going to let Kat win this one.

But Kristen so desperately wanted to be in Kat's and Taryn's group.

It looked so fun.

Kristen was in the "wannabes" or "suck up" group.

Preppy, but not really preppy.

But she really wanted to be in the metal head group.

But her mom flipped out on her when Kristen wanted to buy a Dokken tee shirt at the record store.

So she had to stick to the solid and floral printed Sears shirts.

Maybe she would take Taryn up on the tee shirt deal.

Kristen would sometimes sit in bead, wondering how a concert shirt would feel on her skin.

Taryn and Kat wore them all the time, they must be comfortable.

Kristen would listen to metal whenever she could, which was very rarely.

She only knew one Ozzy song, and one Ratt song.

So she stuck to Madonna and Cher, so she wouldn't get in trouble.

But she wanted to rebel so bad.

But she didn't want to get in trouble. She didn't want to take chances. So she just obeyed her mother.

**Metal Town Record Shop- Springwood**

Taryn was walking around town, and decided to walk into a record shop.

"Hey Taryn, what you want this time? It's either Ratt, Metallica, Iron Maiden or Dokken right? Am I right?" Tim, an employee at the heavy metal music boutique/ record shop asked Taryn.

"All of the above. I want two Ratt tickets, this statue of Iron Maiden's Eddie, this Metallica sticker, and this Dokken necklace." Taryn said, handing Tim a statue of Iron Maiden's zombie mascot, Eddie, a Metallica bumper sticker, and a silver Dokken necklace.

"How much do ya have on ya Taryn?" Tim asked, before handing Taryn the Ratt tickets.

"Eh $25.50." Taryn said, setting her money on the check out counter.

"I'll give ya the good seats anyway. Just don't tell my boss." Tim said, handing Taryn her bag full of stuff, and two front row Ratt tickets.

"Thanks man." Taryn said, walking out of the record store.

It was raining hard and heavily.

She liked it.

But her thoughts kept on going back to that man in the striped sweater and fedora hat.

Who was he? Was a common question Taryn asked herself.

"Hey girl, watch were ya goin!" A man with long blond hair said to Taryn.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have no idea what's goin on." Taryn said, not even looking at the man's eyes.

"I'm not mad, now look at me." The man said.

Taryn was getting creeped out, thinking this man was a molester or something like that.

But Taryn looked at the man any way.

"Lynch?" Taryn asked, referring to the man by his last name.

"Yeah." George replied.

"What are ya doing here?"

"No one knows." George said.

"Ha good luck with that! Have you noticed? Dokken this Dokken that, Dokken to play at Springwood festival, Dokken at the arena. Dokken at record singing! Yeah there's only a few of us fans here, but you keep on gettin booked here." Taryn said.

"Can you keep a secret? I'm here to hunt down some jack ass who is killing the fans. He is known by Freddy Kreuger. He wears a striped sweater and a fedora hat. He is burned, and his preferred glove choice is a clawed one." George said.

Taryn gulped. George Lynch uncovered the mystery.

"Damn, thank you George." Taryn said, happy that the guitarist in her favorite band told her the truth, but another part of her wished it was Don who told her. But she was just as happy.

"Any time." George said, tossing Taryn something.

Taryn looked down at it, it was George's skull ring.

"Keep it, it brings who wears it luck." George said, smiling and walking away before Taryn could mutter a "thank you."

So Taryn put on what she called "the skull ring of George Lynch" and walked home.

"Who gave ya the ring?" Taryn's mom asked.

"George." Taryn said, hoping she would be satisfied with that answer.

"George from art class?"

"Sure." Taryn said.

"It's not that George is it?" Taryn's mom asked, knowing it wasn't.

"Lynch ma, GEORGE FUCKING LYNCH!" Taryn screamed.

"Okay, okay." Taryn's mom said, not wanting to get into it right now.

But Taryn's mom didn't believe her daughter. She just thought Taryn bought it at the gas station, or something like that.

Taryn sat in her bed room, admiring the ring.

Would it really bring Taryn good luck? She only hoped so.

Really strange stuff has been happening to her, and running into George Lynch was one of them.

But she knew it was the real George Lynch. She knew that much.


	7. Sleepless Night

**TARYN'S DREAM**

Punk get up, Dokken necklace, skull ring of George Lynch on her finger.

She was going to hunt that Freddy down. Down to the ground.

Taryn started to hum Def Leppard's "Rock Of Ages", when a man, most likely Freddy popped out at her.

"Watch it mother fucker, I have switchblades." Taryn said, showing off her switchblades.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a little punk with knives." The voice mocked.

"Watch it bud." Taryn said.

"What are you gonna do? Call Ghostbusters?" The voice asked again.

"That's just cheesy." Taryn said.

"Ah, you don't like my jokes?" The voice said again.

"I'm dangerous but worth the risk." Taryn said, quoting Ratt song "Dangerous But Worth The Risk" , because she was at a loss for words.

"And that's not cheesy?" The man asked.

"Your gonna die." Taryn said.

"Sure." The voice chuckled, and once Taryn was about to stab his heart, she woke up.

**AWAKE....**

"FUCK!" Taryn yelled.

She woke up, angry at her self.

She went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

She only had a sip, and dumped the rest down the sink.

It was one of those times she thought about water.

Why she did, she didn't even know.

_If it's so good for you, how come no matter how much you drink, you can't loose weight? How come I feel so sick after drinking it? I could go for a Red Bull right about now. Or a soda. Blech, water. _Taryn thought to her self, and giggled at the thought.

She rinsed off the cup and put i back in the cabinet. No one would have to know. No one at all.

But then Taryn sat in her room, thinking.

_Damn, I'm an obsessed mess. DAMN! I HATE THIS! But I don't wanna change. But this is getting outta hand._

So Taryn tried to sleep, but she couldn't.

So she turned on her radio and started to write a random story.

"Taryn wanted to marry Don Dokken so much, but she didn't. She was too punk." Taryn wrote, then crossed it out.

She knew it was cheesy, and stupid. And in pink glitter writing.

Her thoughts drifted and drifted.

She poked at the scars at her arms that were finally healed.

"Poke." Taryn said to her self.

She was clearly bored out of her mind.

Taryn decided to scribble in a few old note books. She was very bored.

She attempted to draw a rocker chick playing a guitar, but she couldn't.

She turned on the radio, Van Halen was playing. Sammy Hagar Van Halen, or as fans would call it "Van Hagar".

She liked Sammy Hagar, but she loved David Lee Roth.

She wondered how Eddie Van Halen could play synthesizer and guitar at the same time.

_Wouldn't that be hard to play live? At leas in studio, you can record separate parts, then mix em in._

_I like David Lee Roth's spandex. He is so sexy._

Taryn had to stop thinking. She really did.

But she was bored, and well, she didn't want to go back to sleep, and her thoughts kept on wandering.

She knew she shouldn't have slammed down that Red Bull earlier.

But Taryn didn't care.

She walked over to her dresser, and put on the ring George Lynch gave her.

She threw on one of her long sleeved Dokken shirts, a pair of sweat pants, and a pair of flip flops.

She ran a quick brush through her hair, then walked out side (yes, in the middle of the night).

It was raining pretty hard.

Taryn really didn't know why she was even outside, so late.

Was she really that restless?

Taryn walked past the arena, Motley Cue was in town.

She walked to the back parking lot, hoping to get a glimpse.

She saw Nikki Sixx, then she left.

Taryn's hair was now soaked with rain.

She walked farther and farther down the street.

Then she wound up in the "entertainment" district in Springwood.

It was a very sleazy part of town. Lot's of "entertainment" and drug dealers.

Taryn walked towards the Springwood Super Motel, and stopped when she noticed two people sitting besides the RC Cola machine.

"TARYN!" Taryn heard one yell over, it was Jenifer.

"Hey." Taryn said, walking over to Jenifer and Kat.

Kat looked out of it.

Jenifer, well she looked like she was there just because she wanted to get into some form of trouble.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taryn asked, wiping the rain off her face with her shirt sleeve.

"Well, Kat's shootin up." Jenifer said, pointing to a needle near Kat.

"And, well I'm bored." Jenifer added on.

"Nah, your getting fuckin fucked man." Kat said, really out of it.

"I'm just bored." Taryn added, sitting down.

"Well join the club." Jenifer said, pulling piece of lint off her Vinnie Vincent Invasion tee shirt.

"Hey, won't we uh get in trouble for just hanging out here?" Taryn asked.

"Nah, Kat fuckin got a room." Jenifer said, finally realizing that it was actually a good idea.


	8. Kick Start My Heart

"Well, why aren't you in it?!" Taryn said.  
Kat was really out of it.  
"Shit I need more..." She murmured.  
Jenifer looked over handing Kat her needle.  
"Here go buddy!"  
Kat smiled strangely.  
"Thanks Jen...your a real friend!"

Taryn was glad she wore the long sleeved Dokken shirt, it was getting cold with the hour.

"Hey, I think George Lynch, Lynch, has that ring!" Kat said, pointing to Taryn's ring.

"It is George's." Taryn said.

"I think yeah George, yeah he's in a band right?"

Taryn and Jenifer looked at Kat, shocked.

"You know what, give me some." Jenifer said, grabbing a needle.

Once Jenifer got high, Taryn was the only one making any sense.

"Hey! Hey you! Are you in Metallica?" Jenifer asked some guy who walked past them.

"Sorry about that, they are high, and they mistaken me for Dokken so yeah." Taryn said.

The guy looked at her like she was the craziest.

"Come on uh, Don, uh Donna?" Kat asked, she was really out of it.

"IT'S TARYN!" Taryn snapped, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt and started shooting up.

"That's a good Lynch." Jenifer said.

Taryn laughed.

It went on like this for the remainder of the night, when Jenifer finally "sobered up", they went into the little motel room.

Kat was the biggest junkie of them all.

"You know what? Your a great buddy Taryn. Like Tony The Tiger!" Kat said.

"Well you are grrrrrreeeaaat!" Taryn giggled.

Jenifer was busy flipping channels on the TV, which got crappy reception.

Jenifer noticed Kat was really loosing her grip with reality.

Taryn, well, she was Taryn.

Jenifer also noticed that Kat was shooting up more and more.

It was taking it's toll on Kat.

Kat looked like she hadn't slept in days, she also looked like she lost lots of weight, and Kat was never fat.

Kat looked sick, very sick.

Jenifer was becoming concerned.

Yeah, she shot up too, but she did not abuse it like Kat did.

Taryn wasn't even as bad as Kat.

Jenifer was really concerned for her friends.

Jenifer noticed that Kat did not know when to stop.

After a few more hours, Taryn finally sobered up.

"Hey, Jen, you have any Band-Aids?" Taryn asked.

"Yeah." Jenifer said, tossing Taryn a box of Band-Aids.

"Thanks, damn, this is gonna leave a nasty ass bruise in the mornin." Taryn said, putting on the Band-Aid.

"No prob. Hey this TV sucks. It says 'Free HBO in every room', but I don't think HBO is even comin in." Jenifer said, trying to get HBO to come into reception.

"I heard nothing good is even on HBO." Taryn said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good nightie night all you. You are like awesome." Kat said, before her head hit the pillow.

"She's asleep." Jenifer said, stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock." Taryn said, hitting Jenifer lightly and playfully on the head.

"Shut up Bitch." Jenifer joked around with Taryn.

"Is it me, or do you have this weird ass feeling that something is gonna like happen?" Jenifer asked.

"I don't know! Hey, let's step out side." Taryn said, walking out of the motel room.

"Ah, it got cold." Jenifer said.

"Yeah. Hmm. Oh well." Taryn said, rubbing her hands on her arms.

"Taryn, you don't look so good. Have you been getting sleep?" Jenifer asked.

"No, I haven't." Taryn admitted.

"Wow, damn, you really need sleep, Taryn." Jenifer said, she was concerned for her friends, they were all loosing touch with reality, second by second.

"I can't go back to sleep. No way." Taryn said, afraid of Freddy Krueger.

"What, your afraid of the psycho in the striped sweater?" Jenifer asked.

"Yeah, you know about him?"

"Yeah, he's in my dreams too, but hey, I try my damn hardest to forget about it. I'm also tryin my hardest to keep in touch with reality!" Jenifer said, walking over to a vending machine.

"Ya want anything?" Jenifer asked.

"Yeah, just give me a soda." Taryn said.

Taryn just stood there, back against the motel, thinking. about what ever decided to come into her head.

"Come on Taryn, your dreams can't be that bad." Jenifer said.

"Bull shit man, this Freddy dude, he, he, can you know make my biggest dreams and fears one, and they seem so damn real!" Taryn said, taking a sip of her soda.

"When you wake up, just say it was a dream, just a dream, and nothing but a fuckin dream." Jenifer said, trying to encourage Taryn.

"Yeah, okay." Taryn spat.

"Come on, lets go back in, it's getting colder by the second." Jenifer said, leading Taryn back in to the motel room.

"Wow, Kat's still asleep. She must have really needed it." Jenifer noted.

"Yeah, well I'm glad she's getting some." Taryn added, looking at Kat.

"Wait, is she, is she even breathing?" Jenifer asked, poking Kat frantically.

"She's just passed out cold I bet." Taryn said.

"SHIT! CALL THE FUCKIN COPS! SHE'S FUCKIN DEAD TARYN! D-E-A-D! DEAD!" Jenifer screamed.

"Damn it!" Taryn said, dialing the police on the motel phone.

They came almost immediately.

"Do you girls know what happened? Any drugs, or what?" The police asked. Jenifer and Taryn looked at each other, then Jenifer said:

"Yeah, heroin. I think she overdosed."

"Yep, that's the cause of death, now you girls just run off home, no one gets in trouble." The police said.

Taryn and Jenifer high tailed it out of there as soon as possible.

**END NOTE: Thanks to Kira Krueger for helping me!!!! And I'M NOT A JUNKIE... I'm just taking stuff from VH1 Specails on hair metal, and what I know from NOES 3: DREAM WARRIORS.  
**


	9. The shortest straw

"Hell, man, shit. WHY!" Taryn asked her self, why did Kat die? Why?

But Taryn took this as a wake up call.

_You gotta stop shooting up Taryn, you gotta. You don't wanna end up dead._ Taryn thought to her self.

Taryn rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, and covered her scars with Band-Aids.

She cried as she did so.

She lost her best friend.

"COME ON TARYN! YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL!" Taryn's mom screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Hold on a fuckin minute!" Taryn yelled, as she threw away the Band-Aid wrapper.

When Taryn got out of the bathroom her mother asked, "What did you say to me?"

"Nothing." Taryn replied.

"I thought so! What the hell''s been wrong with you lately?"

"Nothing mom! Nothing at all!"

"Okay, now get to school!" She yelled, when Taryn stormed out the door, wearing the same outfit she did last night.

**AT SCHOOL**

"I heard Kat kicked the bucket." Taryn heard some people say.

"I heard it was drugs, of suicide." Taryn heard someone else say.

"It was heroin, okay? She fuckin over dosed!" Taryn said, frantically.

"Uh, okay." Some people said.

Then Jenifer came up and taped her on the back.

"WHAT?" She screamed, un aware that it was Jenifer.

"Oh sorry, Jen, I thought you were some one else." Taryn said.

"Its okay. Its okay. I'm a little on edge too." Jenifer said, hugging Taryn.

"Look something strange is really going on." Taryn said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jenifer said, she was now starting to cry.

Taryn went up to hug Jenifer.

Jenifer gladly returned the hug.

Taryn and Jenifer were both crying there eyes out.

The school day dragged on and on, for them.

Lunch wasn't the same.

No one talked about Metallica, hardly anyone at there table talked at all.

"I remember the time me, you and Kat went to the roller rink, they played 'Into The Fire' and, and, and uh we went crazy!" Jenifer said, crying after she said 'fire'.

"Yeah, and and, when when, m-me a-and-d Ka-ka-at went to to see Dokken-nnn..." Taryn said, crying.

Jenifer hugged her friend.

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?" Taryn screamed.

Then the guidance counselor walked over to the table and asked them if everything was okay.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Jenifer screamed.

Taryn was picking at her shirt.

"Would you girls like to come in and talk?" She asked. Both girls nodded, mainly because they knew they would miss science, they hated science class.

"So uh, Taryn do you like Dokken?" The guidance counselor, Mrs. Fishskins asked Taryn.

"Uh huh." Taryn said, crying.

"Why? How does Dokken make you feel?" Mrs. Fishskins asked again.

"Well uh, they rock, Don is a mega hottie." Taryn said, wondering what her feelings on Dokken have to do with anything.

"You think Don Dokken is a hottie?" Mrs. Fishskins asked, confused.

"YES! I'D LIKE TO MARRY HIM AND HAVE HIS CHILDREN!" Taryn snapped.

"Why? Why Don Dokken?" Mrs. Fishskins asked.

"He's he's just my fuckin hero, he's so cute, he's always here." Taryn said pointing to her heart, then her head.

"Does your mother know about this obsession?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Taryn snapped.

What did her obsession with Don Dokken have to do with how she feels about Kat?

"Jenifer, your one of Taryn's friends, is she too obsessed with Don Dokken?" Then the door slammed shut, causing both girls to jump.

The windows started to fog up, and Mrs. Fishskins' grey jacket is replaced with a red and green striped sweater.

Jenifer looked at Taryn with wide eyes.

Taryn gave Jenifer a look of "I don't know".

The girls were clearly creeped out.

Then Mrs. Fishskins spun around in her chair, and came back looking like the man who haunted there dreams.

"Look what I got for you girls!" The Mrs. Fishskins turned Freddy Krueger said, showing needles to Taryn and Jenifer.

Jenifer screamed, Taryn well she let the needles go into her.

She clearly did not care.

Then they woke up, to find their selves still in the guidance office.

"TARYN WHITE!" The Principal yelled, noticing the fresh holes poked in her arm, and the needle besides her. (Her shirt sleeve was rolled up).

Jenifer looked over and was truly shocked.

Taryn looked at her arm, then at the needle.

"It was in my dreams! IN MY DREAMS YOUR LOVE IS STRONG AND STILL REMAINS!" Taryn yelled, randomly singing Dokken's hit "In My Dreams"

Jenifer buried her face in her hand, Taryn was out of her mind, it was a huge needle, it must have had a lot of heroin in it, because it hit Taryn really fast.

"Taryn!" Her mother said, walking in.

"BREAKIN THE CHAINS AROUND ME! NOBODY ELSE CAN BIND ME!" Taryn screamed, quoting Dokken's hit "Breaking The Chains".

"TARYN CHRISTINE WHITE! HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE A JUNKIE! AND YOU SHOOT UP AT SCHOOL OF ALL PLACES!" Taryn's mom screamed.

"I WANT DON FUCKING DOKKEN! HE'S BETTER THAN YOU! AND HE JUST GOT LUCKY! YAY! DON DOKKEN GOT LUCKY! BY ME!" Taryn slurred, causing most of the school's attention to be brought on her.

"SO THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU WILL GO HOME AND GET YOUR STUFF BUT THEN THAT'S IT TARYN! I'M DONE WITH YOU! FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO GO!" Taryn's mom screamed, pulling her by the shirt collar.

The principal looked shocked.

"TARYN'S GONNA GET KICKED OUT OF HER HOUSE!" Jenifer yelled to the small crowd standing out side of the Principal's office.


	10. Welcome, Taryn

It was cold out, very, very cold.

All Taryn had was the clothes on her back, the jewelry on her body, the shoes on her feet, and what could fit in her purse.

She knew she brought this on her self, but she also thought her mother was being a super bitch.

But Taryn was more scared, afraid, and alone more than anything right now.

Her Dokken hoodie was warm, but she knew that if she couldn't find a blanket, she'd be shit out of luck, and would freeze to death.

And why did she decide on her black go-go boots for her only foot wear?

And why did she only decide on the shiny black spandex, and a leather skirt?

And why did she bring 4 Dokken shirts and nothing else in the top department?

Taryn was just confused. Where would she stay?

If she stayed with Jenifer, her mom would find out.

Taryn would stay in a motel, but she decided to save up her money for a little longer.

She had to make $40.00 last a while, a long while.

And Taryn knew she would have to eat, but she was going to wait until she was absolutely famished.

She couldn't waste the money on a Cherry Pepsi and a thing of french fries if she didn't really need it.

She walked along the main highway, cars splashing her with puddles.

Taryn wanted to go after the drivers and snap there heads off, and the sad thing was, Taryn was getting a kick out of it, the thought of that made her smile.

Taryn was afraid that she would become psychotic, but if that was going to be her means of survival, so be it.

She had to do what she could to survive, and that was that.

She lost people who were close to her, she was definitely alone in the world.

Taryn walked a little way, before reaching a park.

She knew she was not in Springwood anymore, because she knew for a fact there was no park called Waterville Park in Springwood.

The park was really sleazy.

There was a basketball court and a tennis court on one side, then on the other was a few sings, a bathroom, and a path leading into the woods.

But it was very sleazy, Taryn saw people sitting near the swings, blaring Ratt, and doing drugs.

Taryn was a bit taken back at first, but then eventually she walked over to them.

It was really late at night, and Taryn just needed to rest.

"Hey." Taryn said, sitting next to a guy in a Def Leppard shirt.

"Hey sweetie." The guy said.

Normally Taryn would be taken back, but she just didn't give a damn right now.

Then a tall, skinny woman in a Ratt shirt and short cotton shorts came up to Taryn.

"Hey, I'm Pam. Junkie huh? I can tell." Pam pointed to Taryn's arms, as Taryn shoved her hoodie in her purse.

"Yeah, well yeah, I can't explain, I'm just done." Taryn said, knowing that any explanation is not what people would want to hear, she was only fooling her self.

Pam and the man just looked at Taryn, the park lights, serving as the only light.

"Yeah, okay, I have no where to go." Taryn said, she looked warn down and tired.

"Yeah same here. We fucked up our lives. Traded our hopes and dreams for sex, drugs, and metal." The man said.

"I have to be married to someone in Ratt." Pam said, looking frantically.

"I wanna be married to Don Dokken..." Taryn said, voice trailing off.

"Now, your a keeper, what's your name?" The man asked, smiling.

"Taryn." Taryn said, feeling a little more at ease.

"We can all go to Hollywood and I could marry Stephen Pearcy, and you can marry Don Dokken! And you, Jack, you can marry Lita Ford! We'll all be so happy!" Pam said, her eyes glimmering.

"Yeah, that would be the life!" the man, Jack said.

"Jack, uh what time is it? If it's 2:30 AM, I needa get back to the strip club!" Pam said.

"What are ya? A stripper?" Taryn asked.

"Yes, okay?" Pam said.

"Okay." Taryn said.

"Yeah, you better hurry your ass up there." Jack said, checking the little portable alarm clock, that was next to the boom box.

Pam an like hell. Taryn and Jack just swung on the swings.

"Where you from?" Jack asked.

"Springwood. I got kicked out."

"That sucks, I'm from Haddonfeild, I ran away. Say, how old are ya anyway, Taryn?"

"15." Taryn said, all of a sudden, going really high on the swing.

"I'm 17." Jack said.

"Cool, and how old is Pam?"

"21. She ran away from her past."

"Cool."

"Yeah, so you, uh a Dokken fan?"

"Hell yeah." Taryn said, smiling widely.

"Awesome. Great band. Got kicked out of a Dokken/ Metallica show for starting a huge mosh." Jack said, sounding proud of it.

"Kick ass! I was too busy admiring Don." Taryn said, sounding embarrassed.

"Haha, that's cool." Jack said.

"Yeah, but yeah. So do you like mind if I just hang around with you guys for the time being? I have no place to go." Taryn asked.

"Sure! Your a pretty cool girl." Jack said.


	11. Is this all for real?

**BACK AT SPRINGWOOD HIGH**

Jennifer walked around the halls in a daze. She didn't get much sleep last night, and she was worried sick bout Taryn.

_Where the fuck is she? Is she OK? Is she going back into her habit. I needa snatch all the needles in the world. All the needles and heroin, needa take it all away from Taryn and have my friend back. I miss the late night talks about Dokken and whatever else we felt like talking about. _

Those thoughts raced through Jennifer's mind.

Jennifer was very worried about Taryn, it was actually making her sick.

The English teacher was taking attendance, and when he asked where Taryn was, Jenifer screamed "NONE OF US FUCKIN KNOW! FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE COULD BE DEAD!"

Everybody just stared, and Jennifer flipped them off.

It was really, really stressing her out.

Jennifer really need to know what was happening to Taryn. Once school let out for the day, she was going to go on a search for her.

She had to. There was no ifs, ands or buts, about it.

Once the school bell rang, Jennifer ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

Jennifer walked all around.

She stopped at a bookstore and bought a copy of every heavy metal magazine, to find out the Dokken tour dates, hoping that would lead to some clues to Taryn's whereabouts.

There was only 5 dates left on the current tour, so that was somewhat of a sign of hope, but not much, not much at all.

So Jennifer went into the local 7-11 and asked the clerk.

"I haven't seen her in days. Sorry Jen." The clerk said.

So she walked all around town, coming to the realization that Taryn fled town.

So she walked over to the next town.

Jen knew that she would probably get in trouble, but she honestly didn't give a flying shit, she needed to see if Taryn, her best friend, was okay.

After hours of searching for her, Jennifer finally stumbled across Taryn. She looked like hell.

"Uh, Taryn? Taryn?" Jennifer asked, walking over to Taryn.

"Yeah?" Taryn asked.

"How the fuck are ya? Girl, what's been goin on?" Jennifer asked, not knowing where or how to start the conversation.

"I need, Jen, I really need. You know what I need." Taryn said, her eyes look like they were pleading.

"HELP? YES YOU NEED HELP TARYN!" Jennifer screamed, hoping that is what Taryn was getting at.

Taryn nodded her head sadly, and she embraced Jennifer in a warm, tight, close hug, as tears rolled down Taryn's face.

"Don't worry. Just don't worry, Taryn. Everything will be all right." Jennifer re-assured her friend, even though she wasn't so sure the words she was saying were true.

Jennifer really did not know if it was going to be okay.

It was quiet there in the park.

Sure a few little kids were running around, playing baseball, but that was the only commotion going on. Those kids didn't even make a peep. It was strange.

"I told you! THIS IS NOT THE VENUE!" A man's voice screamed, it sounded like he was walking into the park, from the back parking lot.

Taryn looked up.

It was no other than Don Dokken and George Lynch having a fight. And it looked like it was about to get physical.

"Jen, am I hallucinating, or is Don and George beating the living shit outta another?" Taryn asked, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"It's really happening, you are not hallucinating, at all." Jennifer said, watching the two heavy metal stars fight.

"GO DON!" Taryn screamed, she seemed like she really was getting into this fight.

"Taryn!" Jen said, looking at the fight then at Taryn.

"Don's the cute one." Taryn said, almost innocently.

Jennifer just shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

Then the fight stopped, as George saw Taryn and Jennifer sitting on a nearby bench.

"Uh, hey." George said.

"Hi." Taryn said.

"Hey, uh, it's kinda cold out, don't you girls think?" Don asked.

"Yeah it is." Jennifer said.

"Um, well if you guys want, we can go to Dunkin Donuts and get some coffee." Don of course the girls said yes.

"Okay, I'm like your biggest fan, but why dose it seem that you guys always pop up when I'm in serious fuckin denial?" Taryn asked.

"Because we gotta stick together, Krueger will kill all of us if we don't!" Don said, and George nodded in agreement.

"But why me?" Taryn asked.

"Why not you?" Don answered.

"I'm a stupid, over obsessed fan girl, and a crazy junkie chick." Taryn sobbed.

Don held Taryn in a close hug.

"Well I find that very attractive." Don said, giving Taryn a kiss.

Jennifer and George stared at each other in disbelief.

"Holy fucking shit!" Jennifer said.

"I like her a lot." Don said.

They just walked down the street quietly, when Taryn said, "Holy shit, Don, did you just? FUCK YEAH! Are you sure I'm not hallucinating?" Taryn asked.

"No, you aren't." George said, still in shock.

"Oh damn." Jennifer said, sounding like she was about to be sick, when George kissed her.

"GEORGE! DID YOU JUST?" Jennifer screamed.

"Yeah." George said.

Jennifer was about to be sick, really sick.


	12. Sweet revenge, THE BITTER END

But like most things that happened to Taryn and Jennifer, this was just a dream. It was all a dream, because they woke up in Westin Hills.

"Wha?" Taryn asked, unable to comprehend this, it all seemed so real.

"SHIT! IT WAS JUST A DREAM! FUCKKKKK!" Jennifer screamed.

The shock value for them wasn't that it was a dream, it was that they didn't know what was real.

Did they hang out with Dokken? Or was it a fantasy?

Did they really hang out at motels in the sleazy downtown of Springwood in the middle of the night?

Did George Lynch really help them discover there fears? Or was it an obssession gone terribly wrong?

Both Jen and Taryn were so confused.

What was going on? They were so confused.

Taryn looked frantically for the skull ring.

"WHERE IS IT?" Taryn screamed.

"Where is what?" Jen asked.

"THE RING GEORGE FUCKING LYNCH GAVE ME!" Taryn screamed.

"George Lynch? George Lynch? Huh! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Jen asked, shaking Taryn abruptly.

"It was a dream." Taryn sniffed.

"It never happened. We never hung out with Dokken. Never. Just a dumb ass fantasy." Taryn said, coming to realizations.

"Figures as much." Taryn added on, plopping down on the bed.

"Girl, your sick. Realize that." Simms said, as she randomly walked into the room.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Taryn said, staring out the window.

"We'll your going to have to." Simms said, and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**END NOTES: Okay, this is it! The ed of the story. **

**It turned out it was just one huge ass nightmare. **

**Dokken never hung out with them, though it may have seemed real. But couldn't any of you tell, that this was so over the top? **

**It needed to end before it got too bad. I think the story was going in the right direction, I just did a bad job with steering it in the desired position.**

**But thanks to all those who did read and review... it means alot.**

**And honestly, I'd love to know if anyone affliated with Dokken, past or present evr stumpled apon this.I highly doubt it, ut that would be something!  
**


End file.
